Gene
Justice Gene (A.K.A. "Museum Gene - Night Watchman" and "Injustice Gene") is a recurring character in the League of Super Evil. He's depicted as a "super hero wanna be" and he's confident that the paths he takes in life will ultimately lead him to become a fully fledged super hero. He's the first opponent LOSE tangled with and the first they defeated. Character Description Gene is a man with, obviously, a strong upper body but skinny lower legs. In his debut appearance in the episode "Justice Gene", he wore a blue shirt with an orange jacket and a police like cap on his head. His job was making sure that the citizens in the neighborhood (the one that LOSE lives on) follows the rules of the Uniform Neighborhood Code of Orderly Living (which spells UNCOOL like how League of Super Evil spells LOSE). He gave tickets for ridiculous reasons, such as a dog peeing on a tree, a kid spilling his ice cream, crying like a baby, breakdancing in a crosswalk, using a fish as a telephone, taking the last pork chop without asking. His biggest problem was the League of Super Evil, seeing they were breaking more rules than anyone else. It got personal when Voltar used a stink cheesed filled pinata like a time bomb and got him covered in the cheese. He then busted into their lair and flooded it with tickets. He was only defeated when Red Menace pointed out a rule that HE himself was breaking: rule 27-32B, which says all public security officers must wear black socks with their uniforms. When his superior came for an inspection, not only did LOSE cause more rule breaking than anyone else, but they exposed Justice Gene wearing two different colored socks instead of black ones. As a result, he was forced back to the basics and was stripped of his power. Soon enough, Gene was fired from his job. He then appeared in "Bite at the Museum", working as a night watchman for the Museum of Natural History. When they met again, all LOSE did was laugh in his face at his new job. His dream was still the same, but this time, the two battled it out when the League tried to steal a dinosaur bone, so they could clone an actual dinosaur, while Gene wasn't looking (even after telling them the museum was now closed and they had to leave). He chases them to a room filled with exhibits and flashes them with his flashlight, being easily fooled by their obvious disguises in the displays (Voltar as a cowboy, Frogg as a mummy, Doomageddon by a wooly mammoth and Red roasting a marshmallow over a fake fire with a caveman). He shows a poor knowledge of history, shared with Voltar, and even less intelligence when he jumped the caveman mannequin when it was thought he discovered Red's disguise. When LOSE goes back to grab a bone, they found out he disassembled the entire exhibit and locked them in the bathroom, but Frogg pointed out that this action would easily get him fired again and he begged for their help. Even with their help in constructing the skeleton, making it look nothing like before, Gene was fired and the bone LOSE got in return for their help was from his chicken dinner meal, cloning a chicken. He tried other jobs and all got fired from them before returning once more in "Injustice Gene", when he forcefully entered the lair of LOSE while they were out and was mooching off them. With tear filled eyes and pleading, Voltar decided to take Gene in as a probationary minion of the League of Super Evil (he figured if he was bad at good, he'd be good at being bad). Even with a new look, purple and black with the LOSE mark on him, he messed up their plans to break into the Hall of Glory to retrieve their lost "uncatchable flying disk of doom" frisbee from Glory Guy. Just as they were about to fire him, they found an all access pass to the Hall in his belongings (his previous job was a janitor for the Hall of Glory). With it, they break in and were about to make off with their disk plus other super villain gear when an alarm went off, Gene's fault, and Frogg was trapped. Glory Guy, the man in charge, found Frogg with Gene and took Gene's rescuing as a capture. He then hired Gene back to be a janitor, even with Frogg still trapped. Frogg reappeared in more episodes, signifying he escaped, and it's not sure if at this point Gene and LOSE are friends. A character who looked like "Justice" Gene appeared in "Ice Creamed", clinging to the ice cream truck that LOSE took control of. He was under Frogg's hypno charm and only said "Tofu pops are tasty" before being thrown off the truck by Red. It's not sure if this is really Gene (but it might've been since this episode was produced two episodes after Gene's first appearance though Gene's debut episode was aired first on Cartoon Network and this one aired later after "Injustice Gene"). Episodes With Gene * Justice Gene - Gene is giving out tickets left and right, overflowing the neighborhood with more tickets than they can take! Too bad the League of Super Evil is here is to give him more trouble than he can handle. * Bite at the Museum - Fired from his last job, Gene takes his chance with being a museum night watchman....that is until the League of Super Evil arrives and tries to steal a dinosaur bone! * Injustice Gene - With nowhere to go, Gene turns to LOSE for a job and is hired as a probationary minion. However, he can't do being evil right either and messes up their plans! * '''Voltina - '''An short apperance. He do an game but Voltar lazered Gene. And he dive after the game. Gene's Favorite Quotes * "Next stop: super hero!" * "Ha! I'll be a super hero in no time!" * "It's all THEIR fault!" * "Take that RULE BREAKER!" * "Aha! I KNEW ancient greeks didn't have marshmallows on the moon!" * "Oh no. It's not JUSTICE Gene anymore. It's MUSEUM Gene, Night Watchman!" * "Wha? But I....Now wait. I....I was just trying to help and.....(gasps) Oh no! What have I done?! You've gotta help me!" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:League of Super Evil Category:Deceased Category:Villains